


Stark Jr: New in the Media

by FreddyTheGodOfWater



Series: The life of: Stark Jr [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Interviews, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Social Media, Twitter, YouTube, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-04-19 17:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19137418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyTheGodOfWater/pseuds/FreddyTheGodOfWater
Summary: You will know who I am @StarkJr · Aug 10You’re my dad. Boogie woogie woogie. @TonyStark>You know who I am @TonyStark · Aug 10Replying to @StarkJrThis is the way you’re going to tell the world.. typical.You know who I am @TonyStark · Aug 10Did you all know that I have a kid?| You will know who I am @StarkJr|| You’re my dad. Boogie woogie woogie. @TonyStarkPeter turns 18, and now gets announced to the world. Through Twitter despite all other options. He is also Tony Starks biological son, so it's a pretty big deal.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi mysterious reader. 
> 
> So this is my first Irondad & Spiderson fic. I'm really into social media and Peter is Tony's biological son fics at the moment, so I thought why not throw them together in one. 
> 
> The fic is obviously not canon compliant. Though it follows it mostly apart from Tony being Peters dad. Hopefully, that clears up as the story goes along. I'm not completely sure what I'm gonna do about the whole Civil War, Infinity war and Endgame situation yet but I will figure that out. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to tag this as I go along. 
> 
> Right, so happy reading.  
> From me, the author.

**You will know who I am** @StarkJr · Aug 10

You’re my dad. Boogie woogie woogie. @TonyStark

 

>

> **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_

> This is the way you’re going to tell the world.. typical.

 

 **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark · Aug 10

Did you all know that I have a kid?

> **You will know who I am** @StarkJr
> 
> You’re my dad. Boogie woogie woogie. @TonyStark

 

>

> **Stark trash #1** @Starktrash · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_

> Is this some kind of joke? Or does Tony actually have a son?

 

> **Stark humor** @StarkFan · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> If this is fr.. then why are we only hearing this now?!

 

> **Do it for the vine** @Vinesmine · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> This has to be some PR trick

 

> **The Avengers man** @avengethat · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> Is this real, really gotta know

 

 **You will know who I am** @StarkJr · Aug 10

So bc @TonyStark is letting me be in charge of this, let’s do QnA! Questions at #StarkestQnA

 

>

> **You know who I am** 🔵 @TonyStark · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> You’re not in complete charge kid, but don’t make me regret the amount you are!

 

* * *

**#StarkestQnA**

 

 **Stark hit the fan** @Starkfanfr · Aug 10

@TonyStark is @StarkJr your biological child? **#StarkestQnA**

 

>

> **You know who I am** 🔵 @TonyStark · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @Starkfanfr_
> 
> Yes.

 

 **I am chill** @GillyChilly · Aug 10

Are we going to get a picture of the kid? @TonyStark @StarkJr **#StarkestQnA**

 

>

> **You will know who I am** @StarkJr · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @GillyChilly_
> 
> Eventually, not right away

 

 **OMg thE AvEngErs** @WhereYouAt · Aug 10

If the kid is old enough for Twitter, then why are we only getting this news now?!? @TonyStark @StarkJr **#StarkestQnA**

 

>

> **You will know who I am** @StarkJr · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @WhereYouAt_
> 
> Because I’m 18 now. Legally an adult

 

 **And you’re a bitch** @youdarethreatenme · Aug 10

I just saw that @StarkJr said they’re 18..! How the hell does one hide a kid from the public for 18 years?! @TonyStark **#StarkestQnA**

 

>

> **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @youdarethreatenme_

> Cause the kid doesn’t live with me, and never has

* * *

 

 **You will know who I am** @StarkJr · Aug 10

Because I’m just as impatient as y’all, I’m giving you some kind of a pic. Please don’t be mad @PottsOfficial

 

>

> **Virginia Potts 🔵** @PottsOfficial · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Not mad, just disappointed. You didn’t even go one day.

 

>

> **You will know who I am** @StarkJr · Aug 10
> 
> _Replying to @PottsOfficial_

> That’s honestly worse

 

* * *

 

 **Jimmy Kimmel** 🔵 @jimmykimmel · Aug 15

Watch the show tomorrow night when @TonyStark is coming by to talk! It’s gonna be exciting!

 

 

 **Stark Industries 🔵** @starkindustries · Aug 15

The new StarkPhone is dropping in a month, on September 15th.

_/Attached video/_


	2. Jimmy Kimmel show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark goes on Jimmy Kimmel, and they talk about a couple of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.
> 
> Soo. New update. I hope you like it. 
> 
> I was overwhelmed with how well the first chapter did. Thanks for the comments, and the kudos. It made me very happy :)
> 
> Also wanted to say, that it hasn't been beta'ed. If you find anything, then I welcome constructive criticism.
> 
> Enjoy :) :D

“But now we have a special guest, he’s an inventor and a superhero-” Jimmy Kimmel puts his cards down after tapping them against the counter to make sure they were even “-ladies and gentlemen Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man.”

 

The elevator door opens to reveal Tony Stark. He acts like he’s surprised to see the audience, and then proceeds to walk out of the elevator door. On his way towards Jimmy, he opens his suit jacket and reveals the dark coloured shirt he has underneath. The suit jacket and pants match, in a dark grey colour with faint stripes in black and blue. Tony throws a peace sign with his one hand and makes his way to Jimmy behind the sofa. Tony and Jimmy say something the audience can’t hear, and Tony grabs Jimmy’s arm while he leans back a little in slight laughter. Tony then makes his way around the sofa and sits down closest to Jimmy.

 

Jimmy starts right off by asking Tony whether he’s doing good. Which Tony answers with a smile on his face as he says he definitely is. Jimmy follows it up by another question. “So I saw that yesterday your company tweeted the announcement of the new StarkPhone being released in a month. Can you tell anything about that?”

 

“Well there’s not a lot I can say, that wasn’t shown in the video already. It wasn’t actually me who was responsible for for the new Starkphone.” Tony tells Jimmy. That statement attracts Jimmy’s attention.

 

“No? Why not? I thought you were the one who did that stuff.” Jimmy questions interested. Tony shakes his head shortly, the beginnings of a smile on his lips.

 

“Yeah, that is how it usually is, but this time ‘round the kid was the responsible one. He had so many ideas, so I let him work on that. The only thing I did, was to check it after, to make sure everything was alright.” Tony now has a proud smile on his face, as he speaks. The smile gets bigger the more he speaks of the kid. The smile reaches his eyes in a way that hasn’t been seen on Tony in public much.

 

“Oh, yes, the kid.” Jimmy nods a little. “That was quite the surprise sprung on us all.” Jimmy looks pointedly at Tony as if to encourage him to speak. He takes the bait.

 

“Yeah, I know. He wanted that. He’s actually been planning this for quite some time after he decided he wanted to out himself when he turned 18.” Tony shrugs as he finishes as if it’s really no big deal.

 

“So what was the plan?” Jimmy asks, his voice letting on exactly how much he wants to know that. A lot.

 

“Well he refused the press conference Ms Potts and I proposed to do, he’s a dramatic little shit and wanted to do it on Twitter, for dramatics. But ultimately the plan was to tell the world that he’s my son, and then we slowly release more stuff about him.” Tony grins as he talks about his son. Jimmy looks intrigued and nods slightly before going on.

 

“So the picture that was tweeted. Was that planned, or just a joke?”

 

“Well, that wasn’t planned, but he’s a hyperactive kid and very impatient. He saw some of the tweets, that asked if there was going to be a picture of him out, and he took it into his own hands.” Tony answers calmly, still with a small smile on his face. “But the kid is legally an adult, so it’s up to him how he wants to do it, Ms Potts and I just guide him a little.” He continues.

 

“Alright, well I suppose it’s going to be interesting to follow as we can get to know a little more about him.” Jimmy nods approvingly at Tony. “Do you know when we’re getting more information? Maybe pictures, or a name?” Jimmy questions.

 

“Well, I’m not sure about the name, but I brought a new picture of him here tonight.” Tony states. When he mentions the picture, the screen behind them changes from the usual background. The new picture is now on the screen. It shows a cute picture of a young boy with a white shirt and dark dungarees. The boy has one hand in the frame, with the index finger pulling his lower lip down. The picture is in black and white.

 

 

Jimmy awes at the picture. “That is beyond adorable.” Jimmy states. He looks back at Tony, away from the picture. With a glint in his eye, he jokes: “And he’s 18 here?” Tony laughs at that.

 

“No. He’s about four in this one I think. I’m not completely sure actually, but something around that.” Tony’s smiling softly at the screen, even though something haunts his eyes. He tears his gaze away from the screen and looks back at Jimmy.

 

“Right, well he’s an adorable kid, really. I’m looking forward to seeing more of him” Jimmy comments sincerely. “You said earlier that he was mostly in charge of the new StarkPhone that is coming out. Does that mean he’s a bit of a genius as well? Takes after his father?” Jimmy inquiries. Tiny grins a little cockyíly at the mention of genius.

 

“Why thank you for that Jimmy.” Tony jokes smugly, with a cocky grin in place to make it seem real. “But, yeah the kid is a genius, I think he takes after both myself and his mother,” Tony answers this time with a real smile. Jimmy straightens a little at the mention of both the kid genius and his mother.

 

“His mother is a genius as well?” Jimmy looks really intrigued by this fact. Tony doesn’t correct him straight away.

 

“Well, the subject of his mother is not something I will delve into at the moment. That information is something he has to share by himself.” It’s clear that while Tony’s tone is kind that was the last word regarding that subject.

 

“Oh well, I suppose we might get to know more about that subject in the future if he wants to share that.” Even though Jimmy would have loved to delve a little into the subject of the kids' mother, he looks excited at the prospect of maybe knowing about it in the future instead. “But for now, it seems that we do not have any more time left, but we’ll be back after the break with another guest. Thank you very much to Tony Stark, everybody” Jimmy says towards the camera and the audience.

 

Tony and Jimmy both stand up, and shakes the hands of each other. They talk, but the sound from the microphone has been turned off. Tony waves shortly at the audience.

 

* * *

 

**Comments**

 

 **TheMarvalousFan** 10 minutes ago

I cannot believe Tony Stark for real is a dad, and that he hid it for 18 fucking years!!!

 

**< hide answers**

 

> **TonyMyHusband** 7 minutes ago
> 
> Yees, I was wondering the same thing.

 

> **TheAvengersFannn** 6 minutes ago
> 
> I wonder whether he’s known about his son, all the time or if he just found out about him some time back..

 

**Show more answers**

 

 **Casuallyfangirling** 12 minutes ago

How much you wanna bet this is some PR stunt..?

 

 **CaptainMyhusband** 12 minutes ago

The look on Tony’s face when he talks about his son!?!! I'm soft

 

**< hide answers**

 

> **Peacedudets** 10 minutes ago
> 
> I know right!!? It's so fucking cute!

 

 **Starkmybby** 13 minutes ago

The picture Tony brought with him!! I can't. It's sooo cute! And then the pic the kid posted as well.. I bet he's soo damnn cute!


	3. Don't tell Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, @starkupdates summarize what the world knows about Tony Starks son. And the world learns a bit more about him.
> 
> Stark Updates @starkupdates · Aug 16
> 
> So what we know about Stark Jr at the moment is: thread (1/?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go. New chapter for all of you lovely readers. Thanks for the kudos and the comments on the last chapter. It made me real happy. 
> 
> Good reading :) :D

**Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Aug 16

So what we know about Stark Jr at the moment is: thread (1/?)

 

>

> **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Aug 16
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> The kid is 18 years old and born the 10th of August 2001 (2/?)

 

> **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Aug 16
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> We know that the kid is a boy, as Tony Stark said so in his interview in Jimmy Kimmel (3/?)

 

> **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Aug 16
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> Also, we know that Stark Jr is a genius, taking after both his Mother and Tony Stark, according to the latter (4/?)

 

> **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Aug 16
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> The kid does not live with Tony Stark and never has (5/5)

 

 **Ironheart** @IronMan2008 · Aug 17

I saw a rumour, that since the kid was the one that developed the new StarkPhone his name is gonna be on the package or whatever…

 

>

> **Ironheart** @IronMan2008 · Aug 17
> 
> _Replying to @IronMan2008_

> Do you think, they’re going to release @StarkJr ‘s name before the release of the new StarkPhone? @starkupdates

 

 **I Stan A Man In a Can** @ManInACan · Aug 18

@StarkJr did you go through school skipping grades as @TonyStark did?

 

 **The IronY** @Ironvengers · Aug 18

Man. I am so excited for both the name and a picture of @TonyStark ‘s kid @StarkJr to be released!

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Aug 19

No, I haven’t skipped any grades during school

> **I Stan A Man In A Can** @ManInACan
> 
> @StarkJr did you go through school skipping grades as @TonyStark did?

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Aug 20

It seems like I get my self-preservation skills from you, dad… @TonyStark

 

>

> **You know who I am** 🔵 @TonyStark · Aug 20
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Kid.. You’re insufferable, and you’re grounded

 

 >

> **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Aug 20
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> No fair!

 

>

> **Aye Aye Captain** @CaptainMyHusband
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I am living for those two interacting!!

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Aug 23

I’m wondering whether I’m torturing myself or you guys more..??

 

>

> **Virginia Potts** 🔵 @PottsOfficial · Aug 23
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Please don’t do anything stupid!

 

>

> **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Aug 23
> 
> _Replying to @PottsOfficial_
> 
> How rude! Why is your first thought that I would do something stupid?!?

 

 **And you’re a bitch** @youdarethreatenme · Aug 23

Is your last name actually Stark @StarkJr? I imagine it would be difficult to hide the relationship between you and @TonyStark if it is..?

 

>

> **You know who I am** 🔵 @TonyStark · Aug 24
> 
> _Replying to @youdarethreatenme_
> 
> No. His last name is not Stark.

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Aug 24

I have been outed! By my own father!

> **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark
> 
> No. His last name is not Stark.

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Aug 24

New things we know about Tony Stark’s son: The kid’s last name is not Stark. Not surprisingly, considering he has been hidden for 18 years.

 

 **Heroics and Stuff** @AvengersBeLikeThatSomeTimes · Aug 24

What I want to know is whether the other Avengers know about @TonyStark ‘s son??

 

>

> **Bottle of vodka** 🔵 @BlackWidow · Aug 25
> 
> _Replying to @AvengersBeLikeThatSomeTimes_
> 
> I know about him. And I think most of the others knew before the announcement as well

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Aug 25

In a few days, I’m dropping a metaphorical (don’t come after me @NYPD) bomb, and I don’t know whether Pepper will be mad, so I’m staying away from her after I do it.

 

>

> **Stark hit the fan** @Starkfanfr · Aug 25
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> When he’s announcing it like that it better be good

 

 **Virginia Potts** 🔵 @PottsOfficial · Aug 25

You know.. @StarkJr.. I still see your tweets, even though you don’t tag me..

> **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr
> 
> In a few days I’m dropping a metaphorical (don’t come after me @NYPD) bomb, and I don’t know whether Pepper will be mad, so I’m staying away from her after I do it.

 

>

> **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Aug 25
> 
> _Replying to @PottsOfficial_
> 
> Oops?

 

>

> **Stark Humor** @StarkFan · Aug 25
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> That is - hands down - fucking hilarious

 

> **Stark trash #1** @Starktrash · Aug 25
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Did @StarkJr forget how to operate Twitter..? Or what just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo. I hope you liked the chapter. 
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism, I welcome it. Also if you have any ideas or something you would perhaps enjoy to see in my fic, comment it down below, and I'll consider it :D
> 
> Q: Have y'all seen Endgame yet?


	4. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter drops a "bomb" on Twitter, like he promised he would. 
> 
> You will know who I am @StarkJr · Aug 27
> 
> Just in case y’all had forgotten.. then I’m dropping something for you guys in one of the next coming days..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey, so. New chapter. I had to actually restrain myself from uploading this yesterday.. Instead I wrote a little on the upcoming chapter(s) :) ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy :D

**You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Aug 27

Just in case y’all had forgotten.. then I’m dropping something for you guys in one of the next coming days..

 

>

> **Stark trash #1** @Starktrash · Aug 27
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I am honestly so excited to see what it is he’s planning
> 
>  
> 
> **Please marry me Black Widow** @WidowLove · Aug 27
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Can y’all imagine if he’s just taking the shits on us?

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Aug 27

@StarkJr is apparently dropping something big in the near future. Personally, I think it’s gonna be either his name or a picture. What do you guys think?

> **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr
> 
> Just in case y’all had forgotten.. then I’m dropping something for you guys in one of the next coming days..

 

>

> **I care about Bruce Banner** @bruceisasoftie · Aug 27
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> I hope it’s his name, but I also hope it’s a picture
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh My! It’s Thor of Asgard** @heYeetedThehammer · Aug 27
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> I know it’s unlikely, but I hope it’s both his name and a picture of his face!

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Sep 1

Are y’all ready for the big reveal???

 

>

> **Oh Captain My Captain** @CaptainStan · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Yeeees, give it already! I hope it’s a face reveal.. If Tony Stark is his father, then he’s gotta be hot!
> 
>  
> 
> **Stark Jr already owns my heart!** @StarkJrmyboyfriend · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I already have a marriage licence ready for the two of us, even though I don’t know your name or how you look.. Hoping that changes in a few!
> 
>  
> 
> **Stark Jr my bby** @bbyStark · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> This guy is honestly soo cute, can’t wait for the reveal!
> 
>  
> 
> **I am a Fan** @Starkomatic · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I am sooo exciteeed!!!!

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Sep 1

I have decided with @PottsOfficial & @TonyStark that I will be appearing on an interview shortly after the reveal of my name and a picture that shows my face as it is at 18 years old (meaning: not the baby pictures, or pictures of my back)

 

>

> **Heroics and Stuff** @AvengersBeLikeThatSomeTimes · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> How much y’all wanna bet that the next picture we’re gonna get of him.. is a baby picture or a picture of his back..?
> 
>  
> 
> **Baby Stark do do do do do** @starkbby · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Omg Omg! I can’t fucking wait for those things to be published!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **I am chill** @GillyChilly · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Aaaaargh, can’t fucking wait! I wonder where he’s doing his first interview..

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Sep 1

My last tweet wasn’t actually the reveal :)) @PottsOfficial just wanted me to let y’all know, and it clashed with my reveal. The things I do for her ;)

 

>

> **Stark hit the fan** @Starkfanfr · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Whaaaat! That wasn’t the big reveal?!? We’re getting something more! I hope it’s the required things for an interview!
> 
>  
> 
> **Baby Stark do do do do do** @starkbby · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> WE ARE GEtTinG so MucH toDay! I’m ScREAming!
> 
>  
> 
> **Arrrgh!** @casuallyfangirling · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> We are getting fed todayy. And the boy has cheek.

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Sep 1

The big reveal issss, in my next tweet. I’m having so much fun right now :)

 

>

> **Stark trash #1** @Starktrash · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I bet you’re having fun! Teasing the life out of us. Pleaase just make the reveal I am begging!!

 

 **You know who I am** 🔵 @TonyStark · Sep 1

Decided to let the people know that this is true.. He’s grinning while sitting on my sofa

> **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr
> 
> The big reveal issss, in my next tweet. I’m having so much fun right now :)

 

>

> **The Avengers Man!** @GOavengersGO · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> Aww, so cute!
> 
>  
> 
> **A Stark mess** @ILoveStark · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> This is torture! Please, I’m begging.!

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Sep 1

I hope Pepper isn’t mad at me..

 

>

> **Stark trash #1** @Starktrash · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Those muscles! Damn, I want a closer look!
> 
>  
> 
> **The Falcon** 🔵 @samwilson · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Put a shirt on noodle boy! Do you see what your son is out here doing? @TonyStark
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh Captain My Captain** @CaptainStan · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Can we talk about The View™? Cause hot Daumn!

 

>

> **Not a DRILL** @Ihaveanxiety · Sep 1
> 
> _Replying to @CaptainStan_
> 
> Yeah, let’s discuss that! When I get up from the ground, cause that pic blew me away!

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 1

Seems like we were really in for a treat today! We got both news and a new picture of @StarkJr! (⅓)

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 1

Here we have the news.. (⅔)

> **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr 
> 
> I have decided with @PottsOfficial & @TonyStark that I will be appearing on an interview shortly after the reveal of my name and a picture that shows my face as it is at 18 years old (meaning: not the baby pictures, or pictures of my back)

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 1

And lastly, we have the new picture! (3/3)

> **You will know who I am** @StarkJr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good. As usual.. (hah it's only the 4th chapter but whatever) this hasn't had a beta reader..
> 
> I, of course, welcome constructive criticism. And all of your sweet compliment and other comment warms my heart, so thanks for those :)
> 
> Q: Where are you from? (Country)


	5. Gotta know ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world gets to know Peter a little better. 
> 
>  
> 
> You will know who I am @StarkJr · Sep 3
> 
> Your prayers have been heard! I give you… #AskTheBetterSnark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey ho. New chapter update from none other than me, myself and I. (I feel really cringe)
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy, and that it's everything you could ever hope for.
> 
> Warning: Still not using a beta.. :)

**The real Stark Snark™** @SassyStark · Sep 3

@StarkJr can you please do another QnA? Really wanna get to know you..

 

 **Jesus me Christ** @yourBiness · Sep 3

Tell us more about yourself! Pwease @StarkJr

 

 **You will know who I am** 🔵 @StarkJr · Sep 3

Your prayers have been heard! I give you… #AskTheBetterSnark

 

* * *

**#AskTheBetterSnark**

 

 **Jesus me Christ** @yourBiness · Sep 3

I can’t believe this is happening! **#AskTheBetterSnark**

 

>

> **You know who I am** 🔵 @TonyStark · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @yourBiness_
> 
> Yeah. Neither can I.

 

 **Jesus me Christ** @yourBiness · Sep 3

 **#AskTheBetterSnark** @StarkJr when you don’t live with your father, who do you live with? Your mom?

 

>

> **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @yourBiness_
> 
> I don’t live with my mom. I live with my aunt.

 

>

> **I can’t believe you’ve done this** @finevines · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Why don’t you live with either of your parents? What happened? **#AskTheBetterSnark**

 

>

> **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Oct 3
> 
> _Replying to @finevines_
> 
> Can’t give everything away.. or I wont have anything to talk about in interviews..

 

 **It’s Britney Bitch @bitchas** · Sep 3

Are you still in high school @StarkJr? **#AskTheBetterSnark**

 

>

> **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @bitchas_
> 
> No. I graduated this year.  

 

 **The real Stark Snark™** @sassystark · Sep 3

 **#AskTheBetterSnark** How many, and who, do actually know your real name and has seen your face @StarkJr

 

>

> **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @sassystark_
> 
> Well.. @TonyStark & @PottsOfficial obviously. The rest of The Avengers as well I think. And then also my best friends.

 

 **How did you take down Captain America?** @lovearrow · Sep 3

Can you tell when we are getting your name and/or a picture of your face? @StarkJr **#AskTheBetterSnark**

 

>

> **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @lovearrow_
> 
> I can’t give you an actual date, but one of the two are gonna be in September ;)

 

 **The IronY** @ironvengers · Sep 3

@TonyStark have you known @StarkJr his whole life? **#AskTheBetterSnark**

 

>

> **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @ironvengers_
> 
> Yes, I have. And I believe you’ll get that story at some point.

 

 **Junior Stan** @addictedtosarcasm · Sep 3

@StarkJr what is your favourite colour? **#AskTheBetterSnark**

 

>

> **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @addictedtosarcasm_
> 
> My favourite colour is red

* * *

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 3

It seems we’re lucky today. A whole lotta new information about Stark Junior is out, after a QnA. So I’m gonna make a thread of the new information. (1/7)

 

>

> **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> Firstly, @StarkJr told who he lives with. We already knew he didn’t live with @TonyStark, but I assumed he lived with his mother then. Instead, he lives with his aunt. He also said, we probably are going to get the reason at some point. (2/7)
> 
>  
> 
> **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> Secondly, @StarkJr disclosed that he graduated high school this year. (3/7)
> 
>  
> 
> **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> The third fact we got today is, that besides @PottsOfficial & @TonyStark the Avengers and his best friends knows his name and his face. (4/7)
> 
>  
> 
> **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> Next fact is, that we’re gonna get either a face or name reveal during this month! (5/7)
> 
>  
> 
> **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> Second to the last fact is, that yes @TonyStark has known @StarkJr the entirety of Stark Junior's life. I’m looking forward to that story. (6/7)
> 
>  
> 
> **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 3
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> The last fact we got today was, that @StarkJr ‘s favourite colour is red! I wonder if that’s because of @TonyStarks Iron Man suit.. (7/7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> I noticed that I don't have a chapter title for chap. 3 and I want one... So if you have an idea for a title, let me know :D
> 
> Q: what do you do in your free time? (Like sport, Netflix or other things.)


	6. Firstname reveal!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter changes his display name and the world learns his name...
> 
> You will know who I am @StarkJr · Sep 10
> 
> To honour my one month anniversary of being known as @TonyStark ‘s son, I’m changing my display name..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yees, new chapter. 
> 
> Unfortunately, I'm not sure how it's gonna go with the chapter for the next week. I'm beginning to study for my exam tomorrow and I don't know how much time I'll have to write.. I'm gonna get as much done today as possible :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :D

**You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 4

@TonyStark just told me I’m the dumbest smart person he’s ever met, and I’m taking that as a compliment.

 

 **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 6

Can someone teach me how to human? It seems that I have forgotten..

 

 **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 7

I’m on fire today, and @TonyStark is worried.. #LabDay #Irondad

 

 **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 7

Petition for @TonyStark to change his display name to Irondad..!

 

 **You will know who I am 🔵** @Stark Jr · Sep 9

I’m not sure I like being 18.. I have to pay bills n stuff. And I don’t like that.

 

 **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 10

To honour my one month anniversary of being known as @TonyStark ‘s son, I’m changing my display name..

 

>

> **Irondad** @starkmelikethat · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Whaaaaat?!? No waaaaay!!

 

> **Funny memes** @avengersnstuff · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> How has it already been one month? Time goes damn fast!

 

> **The good mood** @moodycaptain · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Breaking away from copying you dad?

 

> **Junior Stan** @addictedtosarcasm · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I hope it’s gonna be his name

 

 **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 10

Y’all better take a screenshot of these tweets before I change it..

 

>

> **Baby Stark do do do do do** @starkbby · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Bold of you to assume I haven’t already done that

 

> **Junior Stan** @addictedtosarcasm · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Hahaha, basically everyone just screenshots his tweets as soon as they see them anyway.. no? just me? awkward..

 

 **You will know who I am 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 10

The new display name will be……….. Peter with a B

 

>

> **Jesus me Christ** @yourBiness · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> What the actual fuck!!!

 

> **I can’t believe you’ve done this** @finevines · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Is that like his actual name?? or is he taking the piss on us?!!?

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 10

Do you guys like it?

 

>

> **The one and only Clint 🔵** @bullseyearrow · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> You’re a dramatic bitch, is what you are

 

> **Tighten. And. YEET** @lovemesomearrows · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I feel like we’re being left out of a joke.. so I’m not sure how I feel..

 

> **I am a Fan** @starkomatic · Sep 10
> 
> Replying to @StarkJr
> 
> I wanna know the story behind this fucking name.. so bad!!!

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 10

@StarkJr changed his display name! It is now “Peter with a B”. What do you guys think, is it his real name or is he trying to throw us off?

 

>

> **Stark trash #1** @Starktrash · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> I think it’s his real name.. he told us that either his name or face would be released during the month of September..

 

> **Spider-Man is a cool dude** @Itsthespiderdude · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @starkupdates_
> 
> I don’t care.. I wanna know the story behind his name.. Like with a B??! what do you meeean!!!?

 

 **Spider-Man is a cool dude** @itsthespiderdude · Sep 10

@TonyStark @StarkJr what is the story behind the kid’s display name??!

 

>

> **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @itsthespiderdude_
> 
> I don’t know the story.. only that it’s some Joke between Pete and one of his friends.. @StarkJr why don’t you tell em the story?

 

>

> **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> It’s cause I said my name, and then I added that it was with a B, then she asked where the B was and I thought she was talking about a real bee… :)

 

>

> **Oh Captain My Captain** @CaptainStan · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> What the actual fuck?? How?? I hope you’re gonna explain that in an interview at some point..!

 

 **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark · Sep 10

Sometimes I realise how stupid my son is.. and I just cringe for an hour..

 

>

> **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 10
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> HEY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was another chapter.. I'm really excited for the next ones as well :) Hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Q: What grade are you in, and do you have any exams?


	7. Picture perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what... no spoilers ;) 
> 
> Even though the title is a spoiler in itself... 
> 
>  
> 
> You know who I am @TonyStark · Sep 20
> 
> Peter is very excited for today.. He’s unable to sit still

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay, I actually got a chapter out today :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy this :)
> 
> Edit: I hope the picture for the Sep 19 tweet is working now..?

**Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 12

I wanna ease you into this.. ;b

 

>

> **Please marry me Black Widow** @WidowLove · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I hate to be the one to point this out (not really) but that sounds sexual…

 

> **Stark trash #1** @Starktrash · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> What do you wanna ease us into exactly…?

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 12

It’s not gonna be easy for you guys..

 

>

> **Stark Humor** @StarkFan · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Why is this kid always so fucking ominous!!?

 

> **Plz be my husband Peter** @ILoveOnePeter · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I’m getting a little nervous here Peter.. I feel like something bad is coming..

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 12

In just a second..

 

>

> **Stark Humor** @StarkFan · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Stop with the teasing already

 

> **Starkest man alive** @DamnyouSTARK · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I can tell he really loves being this fucking teasing and annoying

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵**  @StarkJr · Sep 12

This is gonna be a shock to some of the people I went to school with.. ;)

 

>

> **Oh My! It’s Thor of Asgard** @heYettedTheHammer · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Oh my god. I had totally forgotten that no one at his school knew (except for his friends probably).. ahaha that’s gonna be soo fucking good

 

> **Stark Jr already owns my heart!** @StarkJrmyboyfriend · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> People he went to school with:
> 
> Peter: Surprise bitch! You didn’t see that coming!
> 
> People he went to school with: O:

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 12

Therefore I give you..

 

>

> **I am a Fan** @Starkomatic · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Come oooonn!

 

> **Stark Jr my bby** @bbyStark · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Dude. You’re killing us with anticipation..

 

> **Heroics and Stuff** @AvengersBeLikeThatSomeTimes · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> To quote @bullseyearrow: You’re a dramatic bitch

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 12

 

>

> **Stark Jr my bby** @bbyStark · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Awwww! definitely worth the wait!

 

> **Baby Stark do do do do do** @starkbby · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> This. Is. Adorable! Holy fucking christ!!!

 

> **I am chill** @GillyChilly · Sep 12
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> In a way I’m mad at you for the wait.. but you’re almost forgiven with this picture..

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 13

 

>

> **My baby +** @Hellterboy · Sep 13
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Are just gonna be breaking me until you release the official face reveal?!!?!

 

> **And you’re dumb** @theskyisblue · Sep 13
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> How is he so cute???! That isn’t humanly possible!!

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 14

 

>

> **Arrrgh!** @casuallyfangirling · Sep 14
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> OML cutie! Can’t believe we’re only getting these now!

 

> **Betty’s Brand new obsession** @BettyBrant · Sep 14
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Peter? I know that face. @NedLeeds how could you do this to me?

 

>

> **Leeds the way** @NedLeeds · Sep 14
> 
> _Replying to @BettyBrant_
> 
> Sorry.. It was information that had to be kept tight..

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 15

 

>

> **Pink panther** @cutiestuff · Sep 15
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I love how they’ve done like a photoshoot at different ages :) it’s cute

 

> **I want an anthem** @mylifeisdun · Sep 15
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Daumn boy! I bet you’re killing both boys and girls looking like that!!

 

> **Kinda minda** @lookatthoseabs · Sep 15
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> If he was this pretty at that age, I bet he’s gonna be a real heartthrob now as well!

 

 **KA-CHOW** @richboyfell · Sep 15

Y’all I think we have his last name as well now!!! The new StarkPhone came out today, and the only person with the name Peter is someone with the last name Parker!!! I repeat I think his full name is Peter Parker!!!

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 16

 

>

> **Pink panther** @cutiestuff · Sep 16
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> There the photoshoot is again

 

> **BuzzFeed unsolved:** @mylovelife · Sep 16
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Arrrgh! You’re killing me with cuteness!!! It’s a very serious crime I’ll have you know!

 

> **Merry crisis** @holachinka · Sep 16
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> How can someone be this pretty??!

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 17

 

>

> **Peter with a B 🔵** @starkjr · Sep 17
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> My god. The hair. OMG!

 

> **BuzzFeed unsolved** : @mylovelife · Sep 17
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Honestly it isn’t fair how he’s this cute! Like OML, I can’t have you, and you aren’t leaving anything for anyone else..

 

> **Flower power** @girlsap · Sep 17
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> OMG he’s so pureee

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 18

@TonyStark

 

>

> **Smolets aven ger** @culiepie · Sep 18
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Just imagine how smol Peter is when we know how smol Tony is..

 

> **Pivoets era** @gymnawhat · Sep 18
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Awe father and son <3 <3

 

> **Itsy bitsy spider** @wallcrawler · Sep 18
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> When even is this?? isn’t this the suit Tony was wearing when him and Ms Potts announced they were getting married??? That’s honestly so cute.. if was actually there..!

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 19

 

 **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark · Sep 20

Peter is very excited for today.. He’s unable to sit still

 

>

> **A Stark mess** @ILoveStark · Sep 20
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> OMG OMG OMG maybe this means it’s today he’s making his face reveal!!!

 

> **Not a DRILL** @ihaveanxiety · Sep 20
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> Cuteeeee <3 :D

 

> **You wanna know** @whoIam · Sep 20
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> For some reason I feel like Peter isn’t the person to sit still anyways..

 

 **Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 20

Face reveal with GQ

 

>

> **Kinda minda** @lookatthoseabs · Sep 20
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Oh my god! I think I’m gonna faint! That is one pretty fucking face..!

 

> **Pink panther** @cutiestuff · Sep 20
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> How are you so fucking gorgeous?! Unfair!

 

> **BuzzFeed unsolved:** @mylovelife · Sep 20
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I’m jealous of the people at GQ who saw his face before any of us. And met him!!
> 
>  
> 
> **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark · Sep 20
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> And god! What a face!

**Peter with a B 🔵** @StarkJr · Sep 20

More pictures coming with the next issue of GQ magazine

 

>

> **Oh Captain My Captain** @CaptainStan · Sep 20
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> We’re gonna die.. can y’all feel it??

 

> **Hakuna Matata** @tastemyblade · Sep 20
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Fucking excited!!!!

 

 **Jimmy Fallon 🔵**  @jimmyfallon · Sep 21

Watch the show Monday afternoon, the 23rd of September when @StarkJr & @TonyStark will be joining!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :)
> 
> Q: Do you drink the tap water where you're from? Or does it taste terrible?


	8. GQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is interviewed by the GQ magazine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. Another chapter
> 
> Enjoy ;)

**How Peter Parker was hidden from the public for 18 years**

  


_ By Faye Fearon _

_ Monday 23 September 2019 _

 

I meet Mr Parker at the Avengers Compound, in Upstate New York. As many already know, Peter is a fine young man. He was only recently made public as the son of Avenger and inventor Tony Stark. I’m sitting down with Mr Parker to find out a little more about him. 

 

  


 

He tells me it’s a little weird to have all this attention on him now. After all, it isn’t something he’s been used to before. “I’ve gotten more attention in the last few weeks than the first 18 years of my life.” He comments. He also says he’s rather glad he already graduated high school. When asked why he answers: 

“Well, I feel like it would be weird to go from a normal teenage boy in school where I just talk with my friends, and then to someone the other students would know who was. That was the whole reason I never went by Stark. Not even legally is my name Stark, because people could find that if they dug deep.” 

His last name is his mother’s husband’s name. “Well, as I’ve been told, my last name is my stepfathers, or as I would call him ‘dad’. My mother married him shortly after I was born.” Peter states. 

 

  


 

When asked about the 18 years in hiding he has this to say: “Well, I’m not sure if would call it proper hiding. I was never really hidden, just not noticed. I didn’t hang out with my dad in public a lot, and when I did he was always wearing some sort of disguise. I went by Parker, never had any ties to Tony Stark anyone could find. My stepdad signed my birth certificate because that was best to keep me out of the spotlight. My family and some of his friends knew about me and Tony, so it was never really a problem.” 

Mr Stark and Peter never cut ties. According to Peter the father-son relationship was a little fragile in the beginning. They couldn’t be together too much, as the public would maybe pick up on it, and therefore had to resort to a kind of facetime and pictures most of the time. “Especially when I was still a baby it was important, they wanted me to know my dad, but I also couldn’t say he was my dad. That was hard when I was young. I didn’t understand, but I’m glad it never came out unwillingly.” Peter says on the subject. 

 

  


 

Peter Parker began seeing his dad more the older he got. As a sophomore in high school when he was only 14 years old, they got the idea to make up an internship with Tony Stark. This way they could see each other more often, and it wouldn’t be as suspicious as it would otherwise be. 

“Well, the internship thing was obviously a little bit of a lie. We did really do things in the lab, so not completely a lie! And it was good father-son bonding. We had fun messing around in the lab, and just being together, in a way that wasn’t as secretive as it otherwise had always been.” 

I asked him whether it caused any problems in school anyways. After all, he was only 14 years old and it was an internship with The Tony Stark. “Of course, of course. Not everyone in school really believed me. I wasn’t exactly the most popular kid, mostly just keeping to myself and my friends. And then I suddenly have an internship with Tony Stark, I can see how that would seem fishy. But that wasn’t important to me at that time. I just wanted to spend time with my dad.” 

 

  


 

“I was always told that when I turned 18 I would be free to decide whether I wanted the world to know who I really was. Who the real me was, is. The only thing they wanted me to remember was to be smart about it. So I decided the best way to do it was under the guidance of Tony, Pepper and my aunt.” Peter says when asked about the time of telling the world. 

“They’ve pretty much let me do things my way. Letting me take the upper hand while guiding me in the best way to do it. And I’m very glad I listened to them.” Understandably it can be quite weird to go from not being noticed, and then to everyone knowing exactly who you are. And that’s the reason why everything was released at different times. Mr Parker released name and picture at separate times, to make things go just a little slower. 

 

  


 

“Well, I know people are curious, I see it on Twitter. They ask a lot of questions, and I will answer most of them at some point. Some of them, I’ve answered some of them during this interview, and then I’ll answer some in other interviews, and maybe some on Twitter or wherever.” When asked if he thought he’d unpacked a lot of the things there are to know. Here at GQ, we’re looking forward to seeing and learning more about Peter Parker in the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :)
> 
> Q: What is your obsession at the moment? 
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcomed


	9. Jimmy Fallon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is on live TV for the first time. Tony and Peter talk about a lot of different things on Jimmy Fallon. 
> 
> “Firstly how are you?” Jimmy asks when the audience settles down. 
> 
> “Good, good, excited to be here.” Peter rubs his hands on his thighs as he talks. Tony smiles at him from where he sits besides Peter. 
> 
> “And you Mr Stark?” 
> 
> Tony averts his attention to Jimmy instead, “just Tony. I’m good, just keeping the kid in check.” Tony smirks when Peter looks at him offended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :)
> 
> So.. I'm back. I got home from Greece yesterday, and luckily it isn't too cold in comparison. To those who are interested (because it's totally irrelevant) my exam went well enough. I'm satisfied and I got a 7 :)
> 
> Anyways, I hope the chapter is good :)   
> Enjoy

Tony and Peter are talking, though it can’t be heard what they're saying. Jimmy Fallon looks towards the cameras, he has a simple black suit on with a matching tie and a light blue shirt. 

 

“We’re back, and we now have two guests on the couch. Tony Stark and Peter Parker everyone!” He announces. The audience cheers loudly. Tony and Peter both look towards the audience. Tony is used to the attention, in a way Peter isn’t. He looks surprised, and maybe even a little frightened. 

 

Tony is dressed in black pants, a white shirt with a few coloured fish on, over the shirt he has a blue jacket with white dots on it. Peter has black pants as well, however, he has a blue shirt on with flowers in a lighter blue, lastly, he has a leather jacket above the shirt. 

 

[Outfits]

 

“Firstly how are you?” Jimmy asks when the audience settles down. 

 

“Good, good, excited to be here.” Peter rubs his hands on his thighs as he talks. Tony smiles at him from where he sits besides Peter. 

 

“And you Mr Stark?” 

 

Tony averts his attention to Jimmy instead, “just Tony. I’m good, just keeping the kid in check.” Tony smirks when Peter looks at him offended. 

 

“So Peter,” Jimmy begins, “I’ve got to ask about this GQ interview. Popped up today.” Peter looks at Jimmy. 

 

“Yes?” He shifts so he sits more pointed towards Jimmy. “What do you wanna know?” Tony has a slight smile as looks proudly at Peter. Neither of them seems surprised at the question. 

 

“Well, it’s quite some pictures in there.” Jimmy seems to try and get Peter to talk without actually asking the questions. “How many of you have seen it?” Jimmy addresses the audience. “If you haven’t you should take a look later, it’s quite spectacular.” 

 

Peter laughs lightly, mostly it’s just his torso shaking. When he looks at his dad, he seems amused as well. 

 

“I’m curious -” Jimmy begins. 

 

“Well, I would hope so.” Peter interrupts Jimmy’s sentence. 

 

“When did you even do this interview? How long has some poor team at GQ had to keep their mouth shut about this?” Jimmy continues, despite Peter’s little quip. Tony looks like someone battling whether he should be amused by his son’s antics or berate him for interrupting. 

 

“Only a week or so.” Peter looks at Tony for confirmation, and he gives a small confirmative nod. “Yeah, only like a week. Should be easy. I had to keep me a secret for 18 years.” Tony can’t contain himself this time as he snorts, and pretends like he’s giving Peter a berating look. 

 

Tony lifts his left leg to cross it above the other, while also putting his left arm behind Peter on the sofa. Peter sits with both his feet on the ground, still with his hands on his thighs. 

 

“Alright, alright, I suppose that’s fair.” Jimmy quickly looks at his cards, and then back to Peter. “On a slightly other note, you released one of the pictures from the GQ shoots on Twitter.” Peter nod in confirmation and Jimmy continues. “And you also recently changed your name on there.” Peter nod again. 

 

Tony it seems like, knows exactly what Jimmy is about to ask Peter, and he looks amused by it. In the time it takes Peter to realise what Jimmy is indirectly asking him, Tony becomes more amused. 

 

“He told me the long story behind the name right after he told the short version of it to Twitter, and let me tell you, it’s really stupid.” Peter hides his face behind his hands, but not before the audience can see a small smile. The audience laughs. 

 

When Peter removes his hands he looks to Tony. “I’m beginning to think it was a mistake to want you to be here.” Tony puts his hand on his chest mock offended. Peter then turns most of his back towards Tony as to emphasize.

 

“So what is the story behind that name?” Jimmy asks. 

 

“Well I was introducing myself to someone, she’s a friend of mine now, and I told her my name was Peter Parker.” Jimmy looks like he’s about to ask something more, before Peter proceeds. “Unfortunately I added that it was with a B, after which she, of course, asks where the B was. And I, like an idiot, exclaims ‘There’s a bee!?’ because I thought she asked where a bee - the animal - of course, was.” Peter’s ears redden, while Tony, Jimmy and the audience laugh. 

 

Jimmy tries to contain his laughter, only a little successful. “But where is the B?” 

 

“It’s between Peter and Parker. So my name is Peter B. Parker.” Peter says embarrassed. 

 

“What I don’t understand though -” Tony begins, as he looks at Peter “- is why you would even introduce yourself with the B. You never do that.” 

 

“Don’t ask me! I don’t know either!” Peter responds frustrated. Though he laughs after, Tony just shakes his head amused. 

 

Peter moves back in the sofa, so his feet dangle when they can no longer reach the floor. Leaning his back on the backrest, so Tony’s arm is as good as touching him. Tony notices and puts his hand down so it’s resting on Peter’s shoulder. 

 

“So on a completely different note, I was wondering when you guys met for the first time.” Jimmy continues the interview as if Tony and Peter aren’t almost hugging, though he does acknowledge it with a look. 

 

“Well, I don’t remember that part, so I’m gonna let you take that one.” Peter pats Tony’s chest a few times, and Tony swats him softly on the side of his head, with the hand that was resting on his shoulder, in return. Tony smiles anyways and puts his hand back in its prior position. 

 

“Well, I suppose there isn’t that much to say.” Tony looks at Peter and then towards Jimmy. “I met him when he was born. And he was the tiniest little thing, so sweet. I don’t know where that went.” He shrugs with a teasing smile. Peter however quickly turns his head with his mouth open in offence. 

 

“I’m not taking that back by the way.” Tony pointedly looks at Peter. “You’re still tiny, but you for sure ain’t sweet anymore.” Peter pouts. 

 

“I’m not tiny!” 

 

Tony chuckles, and grabs hold of Peter’s shoulder to pull him into a hug. “You are though.” Peter puts his hands on Tony’s chest to help him push away from Tony. 

 

When he’s away he crosses his arms but makes no move to remove tony’s hand from his shoulder. 

 

“If you met him when he was born, you must have been there through the pregnancy. Were you in a serious relationship the world didn't know about at that time?” 

 

“Nah, we weren’t in a relationship, but I was there for most of the pregnancy.” Tony’s eyes look to the ceiling for a second in thought. “I think she told me when she was four months along, asked me if I wanted any part in Peter’s life. She had a boyfriend, who she had met shortly after getting pregnant, Peter’s stepdad. So I knew when she went into labour, and I came to the hospital then.” Tony has a soft smile on his lips as he talks. 

 

Jimmy nod in understanding. “And you wanted a part in his life I suppose, considering you’re sitting on that couch together.”

 

Tony pursed his lips before he replies. “Some part, yeah. My lifestyle wasn’t exactly one fit for a child at that time. But I saw him, a couple of times a month or something, and then they had a picture of me as well to show him.” 

 

“Yeah, I still have that picture I think,” Peter confirms while nodding. 

 

“That’s sweet, you never got a new picture?” Jimmy asks. 

 

“No, I did. I just still have the first one they used to show me.” 

 

“Your mom and your stepdad?” Peter nod. “I believe you live with your aunt, right? How come?” Peter doesn’t look surprised by the question, rather a little bit uncertain, his shoulders tense slightly. When Tony notices, he squeezes Peter’s shoulder. Jimmy continues. “If that isn’t too invasive of course.”

 

“It’s alright.” Peter’s shoulders loosen as he relaxes in Tony’s grip. “I live with my aunt because my parents died in a plane crash when I was younger. And Tony’s lifestyle wasn’t really fit for a child yet.” 

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Jimmy looks to the side, and then back to Peter and Tony. 

 

"Well, it was a long time ago, and I wasn't very old." Peter shrugs a little, and Tony squeezes his shoulder again.

 

"I won't pry too much into that." Jimmy starts. "What I do wanna pry into, however, is relationships." Jimmy pause shortly before continuing. "We know you, Tony recently married Virginia Potts, the CEO of Stark Industries. How is that going?"

 

Tony smiles warmly. "It's going very well, she keeps me grounded." Peter and Tony nod in mutual understanding.

 

"That's wonderful to hear, and what about you Peter? Are you currently in a relationship?" Jimmy looks at Peter in interest. Peter seems to be pending the question in his head.

 

"I.. am, yes. I am in a relationship." Jimmy lifts his brows, urging Peter to continue. 

 

"Are you gonna get killed for telling that Peter?" Tony asks with a look at Peter. 

 

"I mean, probably." Peter grimaces. "Why do you think I hesitated?" Peter raise his hands to chest height and lower them again. 

 

"The whole Stark family is taken then. There are some boys and girls who're gonna cry about that." Jimmy comments. 

 

"I'm sure there are," Tony retorts with a smirk. "Why did you tell, if she's gonna kill you, though, kiddo?"

 

"Uhh, because my friends know, and I'd rather that people know I have an amazing girlfriend."

 

“Well, unfortunately, we haven’t got any more time. Ladies and gentlemen, Peter Parker and Tony Stark!” 

 

Before the camera cuts, Tony and Peter stands up and shakes Jimmy’s hand with a smile, while saying something which can’t be heard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> I don't actually have the next chapter written yet ..:( but I do have a bit of an idea of what it's going to contain :)
> 
> Feel free to comment suggestions for future chapters :D (I want them)   
> Also, the thing that takes the most time (I think) is coming up with twitter names.. so if you have a twitter name you want in you can comment that as well ;) :D
> 
> I'm seeing Far From Home today (I'm really excited), so please don't spoil anything. Both for my own sake and for anyone who hasn't seen it yet who reads the comments.


	10. The reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twitter after the GQ and Jimmy Fallon interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again :)
> 
> New chapter, which took me way too long to make considering the length of it..
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy :)

**Fastest Man Alive** @flashthompson · Sep 23

I leave Twitter for like 2 months.. and suddenly; Tony Stark has a son, and I went to fucking school with him for years!!!

 

>

> **Betty's Brand new obsession** @BettyBrant · Sep 23
> 
> _Replying to @flashthompson_
> 
> How did you not hear about that?? Even though you weren't on Twitter!!? It’s all over the news..

 

 **I stan a man in a can** @Ironcan · Sep 23

All the pictures of Peter Parker from the GQ shoot make me drool but this specific one possibly makes me swoon!

 

>

> **Heart of Iron** @cathypaty · Sep 23
> 
> _Replying to @ironcan_
> 
> Those pictures makes me hope he doesn’t have a girlfriend 
> 
>  
> 
> **Ships sailing** @Ironfam · Sep 23
> 
> _Replying to @ironcan_
> 
> Um fucking agreed he’s fucking ripped

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 23

New info about Peter Parker @StarkJr after GQ interview thread (1/?)

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 23

His last name Parker is from his mother’s husband who she married shortly after his birth (2/?)

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 2

His step-dad signed his birth certificate but he was taught that Tony was his dad (3/?)

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 23

When Peter was 14 they made an “internship” so they could hang out together without it being too suspicious even though not everyone at school believed it was real (4/?)

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 23

He was permitted to out himself at the age of 18 any way he liked and he chose the way he wanted to do it with the guidance of Tony, Pepper Potts and his aunt (5/?)

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 23

Peter also said he was gonna answer almost all of the questions people have at some point (6/6)

 

 **Anna loves Pizza** @pizzanna · Sep 23

Aww, poor boy! @StarkJr I wanna give him a hug

 

>

> **Spidey love me** @spideyfighty · Sep 23
> 
> _Replying to @pizzanna_
> 
> What's up with @StarkJr?!! 

 

>

> **Anna loves Pizza** @pizzanna  · Sep 23
> 
> _Replying to @spideyfighty_
> 
> Haven't you seen the interview?? He lives with his aunt because his mom and stepdad was killed when he was young :'(

 

>

> **Spidey love me** @spideyfighty · Sep 23
> 
> _Replying to @pizzanna_
> 
> Noo! The poor thing :'( what interview though??

 

>

> **Anna loves Pizza** @pizzanna · Sep 23
> 
> _Replying to @spideyfighty_
> 
> It's on Jimmy Fallon, and Tony is there with him :) you should watch it #jimmyfallonandstarks

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 24

New facts about @StarkJr after the Jimmy Fallon interview yesterday (1/?) #jimmyfallonandstarks

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 24

His name is Peter B. Parker (2/?)

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 24

Tony and Peter met the first time right after Peter were born (3/?)

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 24

Tony and Peters's mother wasn’t in a relationship but he was there along with Peters stepdad throughout the pregnancy (4/?) 

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 24 

Peter still has the first picture they used to show him of Tony so he would know who his dad was (5/?) 

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 24

Peter lives with his aunt because his mom and stepdad died in a plane crash when he was young (6/?)

 

 **Stark Updates** @starkupdates · Sep 24 

Peter has a girlfriend (and I’m heartbroken tbh) (7/7)

 

 **I’m not crying** @thirstybitch · Sep 24

It's no fucking wonder @StarkJr has a girlfriend.. I too would be his girlfriend if I had the chance!

 

>

> **Satany** @stanthesatan · Sep 24
> 
> _Replying to @thirstybitch_
> 
> Preach! He's like a literal angel.. with a killer fucking body!

 

 **Naruto run area 51** @thorthot · Sep 24

Those pictures from GQ are fucking golden! I would like to personally thank whoever's idea it was to have Peter Parker shirtless for us to enjoy!

 

>

> **100% bullshit** @bullshitgenerator · Sep 24
> 
> _Replying to @thorthot_
> 
> Omg yes! Those pictures killed me!
> 
>  
> 
> **I obsess** @tothinkithought · Sep 24
> 
> _Replying to @thorthot_
> 
> I already have those both saved in my phone and hung up in my room.. I’m not creepy I swear

 

 **NYC loves spidey** @sleepisfortheweak · Sep 24

The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.. @StarkJr is just as sassy as @TonyStark #jimmyfallonandstarks

 

 **I already know** @thetruth · Sep 24

My goodness, the way Peter’s feet dangled when he sat back in the sofa! HE’S FUCKING TINY!!!!! #jimmyfallonandstarks

 

>

> **Calla me down** @imastanbitch · Sep 24
> 
> _Replying to @thetruth_
> 
> I know right!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little chapter :)
> 
> Making up the twitter names is honestly the hardest thing out of everything :( so if you have any ideas of some twitter names (or just one) I could use later it would be greatly appreciated :)
> 
> I saw Far From Home... great movie :) I was thinking of making like a one-shot of the aftermath.. so without spoilers do you think I should do it?


	11. Peter Parker Plays With Puppies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter plays with puppies while answering questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a whole new chapter!
> 
> This took me so fucking long, like wow. It's not even the writing part, it's me taking the time to write... oops
> 
> Enjoy :)

Peter is sitting on the floor. The floor and the background are purple. Peter has a simple white tee on with plain black jeans, the outfit is completed by a dark coloured striped bomber jacket. He has a puppy in his arms, and two others a playing beside his legs. 

 

 

 

“We’re just watching a talking puppy play with other puppies,” An unknown voice says. Peter looks to someone behind the camera and pouts. 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“You’re right. And you aren’t helping yourself right now Peter.” A second voice says. 

 

Peter looks at them in defiance then lowers his eyebrows and glares. 

 

“You two aren’t supposed to gang up on me.” 

 

“That’s where you’re wrong Pete,” the second voice says. It cuts right after Peter begins to pout at the people behind the camera. 

 

Purple background with the text “THE PUPPY INTERVIEW” comes up. Animated dogs run from the left side of the screen to the right side. The text “FEATURING: Peter Parker” replaces the other text. 

 

A transparent banner with the first question comes up across the screen. Behind it, the crew puts down the puppies Peter is going to play with. Peter is on his knees and puts his hands out to great the puppies. 

 

The first question reads: “WHO IS YOUR FAVOURITE AVENGER?” 

 

“I’m disowning you if you don’t say me.” The second voice says. Peter who was before occupied by the puppies playing around him, looks up and grins. He looks back to the puppies. 

 

“Uhh. My favourite Avenger is either Thor or Iron Man, and I suppose I like Spider-Man as well but he’s not an avenger, soo.”

 

“Of course.” The first voice snorts. 

 

“I have to share first place with Thor? You’re walking a thin line here kid, to being disowned.” The second voice, Iron Man, says. Peter just smiles at him. 

 

A transparent banner with another banner comes up. Behind it, Peter is now laying down on his back with the puppies around his head. The question reads: “WHAT IS IT LIKE TO HAVE TONY STARK AS YOUR FATHER?” 

 

Peter slowly sits up. The puppies make it difficult for him fighting for his attention on his head and his chest. 

 

“He’s a pain in the ass is what he is.” Peter grins to Tony, who’s still behind the camera. “No. It’s pretty cool I guess. I get to play around in the lab sometimes, but he is still a dad though, so he’s like any other dad sometimes I think.”

 

Peter plays with the puppies in silence for a few seconds. He has a ball in his one hand and is wrestling one of the puppies for it. 

 

A new banner pops up. Behind it, Peter is cuddling one puppy in his arms, and two others are plying between his spread legs. The question reads: “iF YOU COULD BE A SUPERHERO FOR ONE DAY, WHO WOULD YOU BE AND WHAT WOULD YOU DO?”

 

When the banner disappears the puppy in Peter's arms is licking his face and is rummaging around between his shoulder and his neck and face. He doesn’t talk. 

 

“Sorry, what was the question again?” He sheepishly looks away from the puppy. 

 

“Peter!” Tony says. 

 

The puppy that was in his arms before is now in it’s back in his lap. 

 

“I think I would be spidey for a day and I would just swing around in NYC. Maybe I would convince my girlfriend to try and swing with me.” Peter looks beside the camera to where Tony is standing behind the camera.

 

“Nice try dork. You wouldn’t be able to convince me,” the first voice, his girlfriend, says. Peter pouts and looks down to the puppy in his lap again. 

 

The transparent banner appears again. Behind it, Peter only has a single puppy left. He’s outstretching his arms and making grabby hands. A head of brown curly hair appears with a puppy and disappears again after handing the puppy to Peter. He smiles sweetly at the head of brown hair and it looks like he says something but there’s no sound. 

 

The question on the banner reads: “iF YOU HAD TO BE HANDLOCKED TO SOMEONE FOR 48 HOURS, WHO WOULD YOU CHOOSE?”

 

“You know what. I think I would choose Steve Rogers or Thor. They’re strong enough to carry me around if I get tired.” Peter smiles cheekily at where Tony and his girlfriend stand. “Or I would choose my girlfriend. The downside to that would be that I would be the one to carry her around if she got tired. On the plus side though we could just lie in bed for two days.” 

 

Peter calmly scratch the puppy behind its ears, before he quickly looks to Tony and his girlfriend. Someone snickers. 

 

“I just realised that could sound so wrong.” 

 

“Yeah, no shit loser,” his girlfriends throws back. Peter sheepishly smiles at her.

 

A new question comes up on a transparent banner. Through it, the puppies can be seen jumping over Peter’s legs and crumbling the purple background paper. The question reads: “WHAT’S THE BEST ADVICE YOU HAVE EVER RECEIVED?”

 

 Peter thinks for a second and looks to the puppy beside his leg. He gets distracted from the question when one of the puppies rips the purple paper. The other puppy joins to see what’s going on. 

 

“Yes. We should definitely rip the paper.” Peter comments before getting back on track.

 

“The best advice I have ever received? I think it’s this thing my uncle told me: ‘With great power comes great responsibility.’ I like that.” Peter nod to no one in particular. 

 

It cuts to Peter with a puppy in his lap, which he lifts up so it’s resting against his chest. 

 

“Hey, guys. So this lovely interview today, the puppies have been brought to us by Angel City Pit Bulls. And you can pick up one of these incredibly cute and really naughty Pit Bull puppies.”

 

It cuts again to Peter hugging the puppy to his face. “I don’t want to leave guys.”

  


**Comments**

 

 **TonyMyHusband** 3 minutes ago

OMG! Tony standing behind the camera!!!! I recognised his voice like 5 sec into the vid!!! He’s the cutest!!!

 

 **Starkmybby** 4 minutes ago

So many things in this vid omg I’m soft! The banter between Peter and Tony I can’t omg I’m gonna cry and Peter’s girlfriends were there as well they’re so frickin cute!!!!!

 

 **Lonely emo trash** 6 minutes ago

“We’re just watching a talking puppy play with other puppies” -Tony. and then his girlfriend agreeing!!!! And Peter pouting!!!!! I don’t think my heart can handle it!

 

 **xx Tony xx** 7 minutes ago

Peter getting distracted by the puppies awwwww uwu. and him agreeing with the puppies to rip the paper apart!!!! and “what was the question again” I’m melting!!

 

 **Highkey Stark trash** 9 minutes ago

OMg Peter realising it could sound wrong about him and his girlfriend handcuffed in bed for 48 hours I’m soft UwU he’s a little innocent bean

 

 **Mellow mellow** 10  minutes ago

“He’s a pain in the ass is what he is” I’m fucking done that was hilarious

 

 **Iron man iron can** 11 minutes ago

Tony: I’m disowning you if I’m not your favourite

Peter: says Iron Man AND Thor AND Spider-Man if he was an Avenger

Tony *behind the camera where we can’t see it*: :’(

 

 **Bigirondick** 14 minutes ago

Tony was right though it is a bunch of puppies playing together and one of them can talk

 

 **Your ImaGiNaTIon** 14 minutes ago

Peter smiled so softly at that person who gave him that puppy when he made grabby hands uwu is that his girlfriend???

 

 **Avengers? who?** 15 minutes ago

That is such good advice his uncle gave him though!!!! like can we talk about that??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where or how to end this fic so I'm a little lost...
> 
> I have the next chapter written already so it shouldn't take too long until the next update :D
> 
> However :( I am beginning school again on Monday, so I'm trying to actually write as much as I can this weekend :)
> 
> Q: When are you staring school? (If you go. Otherwise like a job or something..?)


	12. Who even need shirts?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter doesn't know how to wear a shirt ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuaw! Don't y'all just love me? I, who said the next update would be soon because the chapter was already written. I, who then forgets to fucking upload..!
> 
> Anyway, BIG SHOUTOUT to all of you, for commenting and stuff <3 ALSO a BIG THANK YOU to all of those who sent me twitter names! You guys are like lifesavers! You can see if you recognise one of the usernames as one you suggested :)
> 
> ENJOY! :D <3

**It’s Britney bitch** @wuaw · Sep 24

OMG! there’s a new interview with Peter Parker!! ANd it’S PlayInG wiTh PuppIEs!!! it’s super cute uwu

 

 **Peter with a B** 🔵 @StarkJr · Sep 27

This is betrayal!

> **I tell the facts™** @emjayy
> 
> My view is too good not to share

 

> 

> **Don’t** @me · Sep 27
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> OMG! Is this his girlfriend’s twitter????? I’m fucking jealous of that view :((((
> 
>  
> 
> **Why sleep?** @whenyoucanyeet · Sep 27
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> sis lookin’ out for the rest of us
> 
>  
> 
> **Jesus me Christ** @yourBiness · Sep 27
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> I want to choke on your dick sir
> 
>  
> 
> **Bros** @beforehoes · Sep 27
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Use protection!!! We know you need it ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark · Sep 27
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Kid. Do we need to have a talk??

 

>

> **Adorable BB Snark** @istanbbsnark
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> omg Tony gonna have The Talk™ with Peter ahaha

 

 **Leeds the way** @NedLeeds · Sep 28

How exactly is this any fair?? @StarkJr @emjayy

 

>

> **Ships sailing** @Ironfam · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @NedLeeds_
> 
> Omg that can’t be fucking legal
> 
>  
> 
> **This bitch empty** @YEET · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @NedLeeds_
> 
> Who is this guy and how does he have access to such delicious pictures?? Is it something I can apply for??
> 
>  
> 
> **Betty’s brand new obsession** @BettyBrant · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @NedLeeds_
> 
> Babe, I love you. But I have to admit that Peter is a whole Snack™ as well
> 
>  
> 
> **Not a DRILL** @Ihaveanxiety · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @NedLeeds_
> 
> He can shoot me in the head with that ball and I would still want him to fist me
> 
>  
> 
> **The Falcon 🔵** @samwilson · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @NedLeeds_
> 
> Does your kid ever wear a shirt? @TonyStark

 

>

> **You know who I am** 🔵 @TonyStark · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @samwilson_
> 
> Only when he absolutely has to

 

 **I tell the facts™** @emjayy · Sep 28

@NedLeeds The only thing fair about this is that I get to cuddle him

 

>

> **Satany** @stanthesatan · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @emjayy_
> 
> Detective: so, what’s the cause of death?
> 
> Another detective: *showing phone with this photo* this is
> 
>  
> 
> **He NEED somE MiLK** @youaintright · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @emjayy_
> 
> Imagine being able to look at this masterpiece whenever you want
> 
>  
> 
> **Read a book** @readingisthenewcool · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @emjayy_
> 
> I wish it could be fair to me as well.. :(
> 
>  
> 
> **Plz be my husband Peter** @ILoveOnePeter · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @emjayy_
> 
> Can he please choke me with his arms
> 
>  
> 
> **Anna loves pizza** @pizzanna · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @emjayy_
> 
> Anna loves one thing other than pizza
> 
>  
> 
> **Oh Captain My Captain** @CaptainStan · Sep 28
> 
> _Replying to @emjayy_
> 
> I want this guy to rip me in half

 

 **Fastest Man Alive** @flashthompson · Sep 29

It is seriously weird tho.. with Parker being super famous all of a sudden..

 

>

> **Betty’s brand new obsession** @BettyBrant · Sep 29
> 
> _Replying to @flashthompson_
> 
> A little.. it’s weirder that you didn’t know for like two months tho

 

>

> **Fastest Man Alive** @flashthompson · Sep 29
> 
> _Replying to @BettyBrant_
> 
> Maybe.. but it’s also weird that he is fucking ripped though

 

>

> **Betty’s brand new obsession** @BettyBrant · Sep 29
> 
> _Replying to @flashthompson_
> 
> True dat. I think he held out on us in PE…

 

>

> **Fastest Man Alive** @flashthompson · Sep 29
> 
> _Replying to @BettyBrant_
> 
> You THINK?!! If he’s that ripped he for SURE held out on us in PE!

 

>

> **Leeds the way** @NedLeeds · Sep 29
> 
> _Replying to @flashthompson_
> 
> You’re right. He totally did :D

 

 **I’m thirsty** @inneedofholywater · Sep 29

If Peter Parker stomped on my head I would still say: Thank you, Daddy

 

 **Junior Stan** @addictedtosarcasm · Sep 29

@StarkJr looked so good playing with those puppies can he play with me? please?!

 

 **Don’t know** @dontcare · Sep 30

Unpopular opinion: Stark edition

 

>

> **You gotta gotta** @killtheengine · Sep 30
> 
> _Replying to @dontcare_
> 
> I think everyone is overreacting about Peter Parker, considering he’s just a mistake of Tony Stark’s playboy past

 

 **Tighten. And. YEET** @lovemesomearrows · Sep 30

Could Peter Parker please dick me down?

 

 **Peter with a B** 🔵 @StarkJr · Oct 1

A rare instance of me looking taller than @emjayy

 

> 

> **I tell the facts™** @emjayy · Oct 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Rare is right 
> 
>  
> 
> **The good mood** @moodycaptain · Oct 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> OMG we love a tiny boy
> 
>  
> 
> **Junior Stan** @addictedtosarcasm · Oct 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> They’re both so prettyy!!! it’s not fair
> 
>  
> 
> **The one and only Clint** 🔵 @bullseyearrow
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Where the fuck is my photo cred tiny?
> 
>  
> 
> **Baby Stark do do do do do** @starkbby · Oct 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_
> 
> Tony Stark is small and this boy is fucking tiny

 

 **You know who I am 🔵** @TonyStark · Oct 1

My kid and his girlfriend are disgustingly cute

 

>

> **The Falcon 🔵** @samwilson · Oct 1
> 
> _Replying to @TonyStark_
> 
> Not cute. Just disgusting. The other day I walked in on them making out on the sofa… in the living room!

 

>

> **Baby Stark do do do do do** @starkbby · Oct 1
> 
> Replying to @samwilson
> 
> I will never be able to look at them the same!!! who am I kidding Peter is the cutest kid
> 
>  
> 
> **Peter with a B** 🔵 @StarkJr · Oct 1
> 
> _Replying to @samwilson_
> 
> Don’t out me like that! I’ve got a rep to uphold!

 

>

> **Kinda minda** @lookatthoseabs · Oct 1
> 
> _Replying to @StarkJr_

> Peter’s “rep” being ruined.. oh boy I hope he’s going to do the thirst tweet video!! that would be hilarious 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I've got good :) and bad :( news.
> 
> Good (hopefully): I've been thinking of making it like a "series" where I could upload a few one-shots of this AU universe..? Don't know if anyone would be interested in reading that so let me know :)
> 
> Bad: It's gonna take a little while until the next update because school is back on, so I don't have as much time to write :(  
> (good: I'm like halfway done with the next chapter though.. so hopefully it won't take too long)
> 
> Anyway, goodnight/day/morning/afternoon whatever it is where you are :))


	13. Parents and Kids Play Truth or Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or drink with Tony Stark and Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Eyyy!
> 
> A new chapter! Yay! :D
> 
> And also, please read the note at the end :)
> 
> Enjoy :D

“When did you lose your virginity?”

 

“How would I know?”

 

Peter and Tony are sitting at a table on opposite sides. On the table, there are a stack of white cards on either of their sides and a few bottles and glasses at the end of the table. Tony has a plain black shirt on with a pair of blue jeans. Peter is in a white science pun shirt with black jeans. 

 

“What do you mean how would I know? How can you not know?” Peter asks exasperated. 

 

“Because, Pete, it was a long time ago.”

 

“But don’t you have like an approximate time?” 

 

“It was sometime in college I think. It’s not that big of a deal.” 

 

“What? You were like 15 when you started college and it is a big deal.” 

 

“Okay kid, firstly, I didn’t say when in college, and secondly, it really wasn’t a big deal for me, it’s just sex.” 

 

On a white background, within a box, it says TRUTH OR DRINK PARENTS + KIDS. It then shifts to the text: Parents and their kids ask each other a random set of questions. And then to: They can either answer the question or take a shot.

 

Tony and Peter are looking into the camera. 

 

“I’m Peter.”

 

“You should know I am.” 

 

“This is my old man.” Peter points to Tony.

 

“I don’t know who this kid is.” Tony teases, and Peter looks at him offended. 

 

“I hate you.”

 

Tony picks up one of the cards from the stack. 

 

“Who or what do you picture most often when masturbating?” Tony looks at the card affronted. “I’m not sure I wanna know that.” Tony places one of the bottles in front of Peter. 

 

“You know I’ve seen some of these interviews and this is not a bad question.” Peter moves the bottle back to its original spot. “Besides, I have a girlfriend, what did you expect me to tell you?” Peter smiles smugly at Tony, who narrows his eyes in return. 

 

“You can return the question at any time,” a crew member says from behind the camera. Peter’s head whips in record speed towards the crew member and then shakes his head violently. 

 

“Nope. No. Not happening. I live in the belief that nothing like that has been going on since before I was born.” Peter said firmly. Tony chuckles and shakes his head. 

 

Peter determinedly picks up a card from his own stack. He flops his head on the table and groans. 

 

“I don’t want to know this. I’ve changed my mind, this interview is funnier when I watch other people getting told information they don’t want to know.” 

 

Tony grins and plucks the card from Peter’s hand. He laughs when he reads it. 

 

“You’re in luck kid, I don’t remember this, because I was drunk of my ass.” Tony leans across the table to pat Peter on the shoulder and ruffle his hair, to Peter’s protests. “And stop being a dramatic bitch or you’re walking home.” 

 

“Can you read out the question?” 

 

“Sure. Pete was supposed to ask me to describe the night of his conceivement and the truth is that I don’t remember it.” 

 

Peter sits up straight again and takes a sip from the glass beside him. Tony puts Peter’s card down on top of the ‘already used’ pile that has only just arisen. He then picks up a new card from his own stack of yet unused cards. He takes a sip from his glass before talking. 

 

“Now this is interesting. Remember it’s the truth or you drink kid.” Tony states seriously while maintaining eye contact with Peter. Tony broke eye contact to look down at his card. “What is something I do that embarrasses you?” 

 

“You being you is embarrassing for me.” Peter retorts. 

 

Tony puts a hand on his chest in mock offend. “You take a shot right now underoos, for hurting you old man.” He grabs one of the bottles and places it in front of Peter. 

 

Peter grumbles about telling the truth but oblige anyway and takes a shot. Satisfied, Tony places the card in the ‘used’ pile.

 

Peter picks up the next card in his stack and reads it quickly. Then he grins and looks right beside the camera. 

 

“I like this one,” Peter says and turns his head to look at Tony. “What was your reaction when you found out you were gonna be a dad?” He looks expectantly at Tony. 

 

“I was fucking scared, partly because I was afraid of you turning out like myself,” Tony answers honestly. “Although I am awesome,” Tony grins. Peter just sighs in exasperation. “But you know I was also a little excited about getting a little kid, no matter how scary it seemed. But you also weren’t exactly planned, Pete.” Tony winks to Peter. 

 

“Maybe that’s where I get it from. Nothing I do is ever planned, I’m always just winging it.” Peter shot back. Tony narrows his eyes slightly and then swats the card in Peter’s hands. Peter puts it down and Tony picks up a new card. 

 

“Do you send nude images to people you’re dating?” Tony gives Peter a pointed look. “You better not! No matter how much I trust MJ, people could still manage to hack phones.” 

 

Peter looks offended, as he opens his mouth and closes it again.

 

“Of course I don’t send nudes! You’re the worst!” Tony merely shrugs and lays the card in his pile nonchalantly. 

 

“How and when did you know I was sexually active?” Peter reads out the card he picks up. Tony makes a face. 

 

“I’m not reliving that, so I’m just going to-” Tony grabs a bottle and places it in front of him. “-take one of these and then we don’t talk anymore about that.” He pours himself a shot. “Great chat.” Tony stares defiantly at Peter and then downs his shot. Peter bends his head back and lets out a loud laugh. 

 

“And I can tell y’all that I found out Tony had been sexually active when I found out how babies are made.” Peter contains his laughter just exactly enough to talk understandably. 

 

“What do you mean had been?” 

 

“Because I’m living in known denial.” Tony breathes out a laugh. 

 

“Oh. That’s the last one.” Tony says as he picks up the last unused card on the table. “Peter. I can answer this one for you: How heterosexual are you?” Peter breaks into a smile as he motions for Tony to continue. “This boy right here is, on a scale from 1 to 10, a solid 5.” 

 

Peter winks and makes finger guns to Tony, who lets his face fall into his hands while shaking his head. 

 

“How was this for you guys?” Someone from the crew asks from behind the camera. 

 

“I think it was good, but I don’t know whether we are the lamest people or the bravest. I can’t believe we have barely taken any shots.” Peter shakes his head in disbelief. 

 

“Let’s take a shot right now then, to end the interview properly.” They pour a shot. “To being the bravest people,” Tony says right before he downs the contents. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Comments**

 

**TonyMyHusband** 2 minutes ago

This was fucking golden loved it

 

**Lonely emo trash** 3 minutes ago

Tony: So there’s this thing called sex

Peter: Nope! That’s not a real thing

 

**xx Tony xx** 17 minutes ago

Aww Tony’s answer about his reaction about going to be a dad! Cute but also fucking hilarious!

 

**< Hide answers**

 

> **TheAvengersFannn** 6 minutes ago
> 
> I know right?! I love their dynamic soo much

 

**Peacedudets** 6 minutes ago

Peter: I’m not sure whether we’re lame or brave

Tony: Obviously we’re brave, duh

 

**Mellow mellow** 7 minutes ago

Tony and Peter being that one father son duo who most definitely does not want to know the other actually has sex

 

**Bigirondick** 11 minutes ago

Peter who says he very much is living in denial is honestly fucking hilarious

 

**Avengers? who?** 12 minutes ago

Peter: This is no problem it’s gonna be easy

Peter 30 seconds later: I regret everything! I can’t do this

 

**Highkey Stark trash** 13 minutes ago

Tony telling Peter he can walk home if he doesn’t stop being dramatic is honestly such Dad Energy™ 

 

**Starkmybby** 16 minutes ago

Please give us thirst tweets with these two!!!! When this is the reaction they have!!! I’m crying of laughter!

 

**Casuallyfangirling** 19 minutes ago

I love how they just diss each other throughout the whole video especially Peter! and he’s going hard!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellosa :D Hope you enjoyed that :)
> 
> As I mentioned in the last? chapter I am working on a one-shot series :) And the first one-shot is out now :)))) Go read that if you want :D
> 
> I'm going to start the next chapter for this like when I've updated this :D


	14. Tony Stark and Peter Parker Read Thirst Tweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony finally do the thirst tweet interview.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey :))  
> It's been a while, hasn't it.. well I finally got this chapter finished, it's been sitting for a long time. 
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it :)
> 
> Also, I feel like so much has happened since I last posted a chapter. Like I got a boyfriend (big shocker aha), and I went to Scotland with my class, that was fun.. Then, of course, all of this COVID-19 crap.   
> Don't know if you even find this note interesting, but anyways, enjoy a new chapter :D

Peter is holding an oversized cup, which reads THIRST TWEETS on the side, with a light blue background. He takes a ‘sip’ from the cup. Tony looks at him like he can’t believe this is actually happening. The background is a royal blue. 

 

Peter is wearing dark green trousers with a bordeaux red shirt striped with black and white. He also has a wristwatch on. Tony is clad in dark grey dress pants paired with a white dress shirt. 

 

 

“This the tea.” Tony closes his eyes, looking like he’s contemplating the whole idea of being alive. 

 

“I can’t believe you just did that.”

 

“We’re here to read your thirst tweets.” Peter ignores his father in favour of shaking the cup, looking into the camera. 

 

A blue background with a white scratched triangle and a dark blue scratched circle appears. On it, it says THIRST TWEETS in big white letter, on each side of those words are three water drops. Underneath is a twisted dark blue line. Also in a dark blue colour, it says with, and last but not least, it says TONY STARK and PETER PARKER, in white. 

 

 

Then it shows the father and son again. Tony looks at Peter, who has the cup in his hands. “Let’s get this show on the road then.” 

 

Peter nods in agreement and sticks his hand into the cup retrieving a slip of paper. He shakes it a bit and then looks at it. 

 

“If Peter Parker stomped on my head I would still say: Thank you, Daddy” Peter reads out. Disbelievingly he looks at Tony, whose face doesn’t reveal anything. “I would never stomp on someone’s head?” 

 

At that, Tony can’t keep his mask of indifference, and snorts. “People on the internet are crazy as shit, Pete, you should already know that.” In turn, Peter glares childishly back at Tony. 

 

Tony retrieves a slip of paper from the cup as well. He reads it quickly and then doubled over laughing, surprising Peter beside him. Peter looks at his father in confusion, trying to spot what the slip of paper says. 

 

“After knowing Tony Stark is actually a dad he is officially Daddy! The biggest DILF ever!” Tony contains his laughter enough to read out the tweet. Then he looks at Peter, and he’s done for again. Peter’s face is stuck in a mortified expression, as he groans. 

 

Peter quickly grabs a new slip to move on from Tony’s tweet. Tony is still laughing a little beside him, though it’s scaled-down enough for Peter to read his second tweet. 

 

“@StarkJr looked so good playing with those puppies can he play with me? please?” Peter scrunches his face up and turns his head to Tony’s side. “Noooo! Now I can’t think about that interview in a holy way ever again! I liked that interview.” Peter moans. 

 

Tony pats his shoulder in empathy. “Let’s carry on so you can think about puppies in an innocent way again as soon as possible.” 

 

“I am so mad I missed @TonyStark when he was in his slutty days.” Tony snorts again and shrugs. “Too bad.”

 

“I regret everything! I mean it. And how are you so chill about this?” Peter looks disbelievingly at Tony. 

 

“I’m almost fifty years old, kid. I’ve been dealing with comments like these almost double the time you’ve been alive.” 

 

“Whatever.” Peter picks another paper from the cup. “Could Peter Parker please dick me down? Peter Parker could not because he has a girlfriend who he loves very much.” Peter says. 

 

Tony nods and pulls a tweet from the cup silently. He looks at Peter before he looks at the paper to read it. 

 

“I want @TonyStark to fist me with the Iron Man gauntlet on!” Tony looks straight into the camera. “You really shouldn’t want that but who am I to judge.” Peter looks accusingly at Tony, who simply smiles at him. 

 

“People are seriously fucking weird!”

 

“I know.” Tony pats Peter’s shoulder with no real sympathy. “Now fish one of those tweets up.” 

 

Peter does as Tony says and looks it over, making a face, before handing it to Tony. “It’s one of yours.” Tony takes the paper and reads it over before, breaking into a grin. 

 

“You guys don’t realise how funny this is to me. Especially the part where Peter-” He hits Peter’s shoulder. “- is super embarrassed and questioning everything.” Peter glares at Tony in silent protest. “But oh well, this tweet says Tony Stark makes me so horny and I want him to fuck me! Too bad he’s already married. Yeah too bad huh.” He looks directly into the camera. 

 

Peter facepalms. But Tony doesn’t even look at Peter. He just motions for Peter to pick the next tweet from the cup. 

 

“I want to constantly see @StarkJr without a shirt on!” Peter’s cheeks flush slightly. 

 

“That isn’t hard he hardly wears one during the summer, but now that we’re going into winter soon he’s going to need 5 layers of clothing or he freezes to death.” 

 

“Why must you expose like that.” 

 

Tony shrugs carelessly, reaching into the cup. “Next one.” He states excitedly. “This one says If Tony Stark could just split me in half I would be very thankful! It’s my goal in life.” He looks into the camera again. “I won’t and you really should have a better goal in life.” Peter nods beside him. 

 

“Oh my gosh!” Peter looks up from the slip of paper he just retrieved. Tony leans over to read it as well. 

 

“Okay, this one is actually a bit disturbing. Please don’t be too old and thirst after my kid, that’s nasty.” Tony’s turned from the goofy mode he usually is in with Peter, and right into serious dad mode. “But read it aloud anyways Pete.”

 

“I’m glad we didn’t know about Peter Parker until he was 18 yo, otherwise I would be thirsting after a minor and that would make me a paedophile.” 

 

Tony makes a short nod and pulls out a new paper from the cup. 

 

“I don’t care that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are married I want them both to fuck me anyways. Alright… I see your reason, though not gonna happen.” Peter scrunches his nose looking appalled. 

 

Instead of saying anything he just picks out a new piece of paper. He looks up and into the camera with an expression that says he just realised something. 

 

“You know what?” He turns to look at Tony. “We’re pretty darn good at picking our own tweets out of this cup, you thought of that?” 

 

“Uhh no, hadn’t thought of that.”

 

“Oh well. On to the tweet.” Peter changes back into focus on the tweets in what seems like 1 second. “This one says.. Peter Parker makes me so wet I’m gonna get seriously dehydrated.” He looks into the camera. “That’s some feat I’ll say, but remember everyone, stay hydrated.” 

 

Tony looks like he would rather die than be where he is at the moment. And he just stares at nothing for five seconds before he seems to realise that he can’t go anywhere. He reaches into the cup with nonchalance, his focus changes just as fast as Peter’s had done only a minute before. Perhaps it’s a genetic thing. 

 

“Tony Stark is an immortal sex god. That’s it. That’s the tweet.” Tony nods. “And it’s a good tweet. Very true also.”

 

Peter seems to have given up on being too ashamed of his father, although Tony does get side-eyed. “If he’s immortal, then why is he ageing?” Peter accurately avoids a slap on the back of his head by ducking just in time. He quickly pulls out a new tweet to shift the attention. 

 

“I would do anything for Peter Parker he legit owns my entire ass. Why thank you, but you can get your ownership back though.” Peter grins. 

 

“Very appropriate response Peter, I’m very proud of you in this moment.” Tony fakes a sniffle. Which makes Peter laugh. 

 

“Thirsting after men so much older than me is my only problem in life because I would love for @TonyStark to fuck me all night.” Tony raises an eyebrow at the tweet he just readout. “You know I’m not one to judge, but depending on your age, you really should be careful with men who are older than you by a significant amount. 

 

That seems to be all he had to say to that with Peter nodding in agreement beside him. 

 

Tony reaches into the cup and retrieves a slip of paper, takes a look at it and gives it to Peter, who’s eyes widen when he reads it. 

 

“Alright, I’m not usually someone to judge, but this is honestly slightly weird, and also shocking, which it shouldn't be considering all the other tweets we’ve read today.” He looks quickly at Tony then back to the paper. “Anyways this one says, Peter Parker’s talking could give me an orgasm in like a second. And again, nope sorry.”

 

Tony looks into the cup and shakes it a bit. “Only two tweets left Pete.” He pulls both of them out of the cup and places it on the floor beside his chair. One of them he gives to Peter. 

 

“You go first then.” 

 

“I bet Tony Stark is a freak in the sheets! He didn’t sleep with that many people if he wasn’t a crazy mother fucker. That’s true, although money really does do a lot for that as well. And of course, also the fact that I was a respectful asshole.” Peter gives him a weird look. 

 

“You know what I mean. I hit on almost everyone, at the very least everyone I found attractive, which is an asshole move. But also no means, no, and if they didn’t want to, I really didn’t either.” Peter slips out a quiet oh in understanding. 

 

“Alright, last tweet. I wanna lick Peter Parker’s muscles! I don’t care if it’s his abs or his biceps. Please don’t do that, I really, like really do not want you to do that.” 

 

Tony laughs. 

 

The video with Tony and Peter ends with that. And the usual ending with the logo and suggestions for what to watch appears. 

* * *

**Comments**

 

**Natascha Fanatic** 1 minute ago

That moment when Peter knows he said something to offend Tony, so he’s fully prepared to duck. That part had me. Because same. 

 

**Have a wunderfol time** 10 minutes ago

Tony looks like he’s so used to these tweets, and still get surprised at some of them anyway. Peter looks innocent but I don’t think he is. 

 

**< Hide answers**

 

> **Mini Stark** 3 minutes ago
> 
> I know right! We cannot be fooled. The boy is not innocent.

 

**xx Tony xx** 3 minutes ago 

I’m not sure which one of them I like best here.. But one thing I am certain of is that Tony definitely passed on some damn good genes!

 

**Avengers? who?** 4 minutes ago

I love this father-son duo, they make my heart melt… Even if they’re reading thirst tweets

 

**Pop some champagne** 6 minutes ago

Peter is so precious, and whoever said that about the puppies should go to hell! Would fuck him though *shrugs*

 

**Just bithcin’** 7 minutes ago

I agree with most of these 

 

**Holy water of Stark** 7 minutes ago

I’m thirsting for both of them

 

**TonyMyHusband** 10 minutes ago

Tony IS the biggest dilf ever though, even if Peter doesn’t want it pointed out..

 

**Starkmybby** 12 minutes ago

I have been waiting for this video for soo long! 

 

**I wanna sleep** 13 minutes ago

They give some good advice though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was good and that you enjoyed it :)
> 
> So what's been up with all you people who read this? How is your current situation with Corona?
> 
> Also I don't know when the next chapter will be out, but I'll try to write it. We're actualy nearing the end of this story (sadly), but it does have to end in some way. And also I'll try to write the second chapter for Basket of One Shots. If you haven't read the first one, go read that :)


End file.
